


Double Date

by charis_chan



Series: DanversSistersWeek2k17 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, clueless Alex, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis_chan/pseuds/charis_chan
Summary: “This is stupid.”“You promised!”“… It’s still stupid.”Kara stops walking, prompting you to smack into her back. She swirls around, her baby blue eyes fierce and penetrating. “Stop making this harder than it already is!”Her grip in your hand is almost bruising and you cringe. You cringe not for the pain in your hand, no, but for the panic in your sister’s face. “I’m sorry, Kar. I’m just being stubborn.”You hug her by the waist and pull her to you. You feel how she melts against you and you grunt. She’s heavier than she looks.“This was a mistake,” she admits as she hides her face in your neck. “What if this is a disaster?”You hug her tighter. “It’s not like they will stand us up. We are amazing, we are gorgeous, we are simply marvelous and we rock. She also made us come all the way here. But, if they decide to do something weird or stupid, we can relocate to another restaurant and have a nice dinner without their stupidity. We can stay for the weekend and see the sights.”“Lena is not stupid.”





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> This one became a mess... like... it got out of control, but, I’m fairly happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Beta love to @reinakonanofate for making this readable and for putting up with my silliness and sick ass.
> 
> I love you!!!!
> 
> Also, enjoy this one today, cause the next one will be a punch to the feelings.

“This is stupid.”

“You promised!”

“… It’s still stupid.”

Kara stops walking, prompting you to smack into her back. She swirls around, her baby blue eyes fierce and penetrating. “Stop making this harder than it already is!”

Her grip in your hand is almost bruising and you cringe. You cringe not for the pain in your hand, no, but for the panic in your sister’s face. “I’m sorry, Kar. I’m just being stubborn.”

You hug her by the waist and pull her to you. You feel how she melts against you and you grunt. She’s heavier than she looks.

“This was a mistake,” she admits as she hides her face in your neck. “What if this is a disaster?”

You hug her tighter. “It’s not like they will stand us up. We are amazing, we are gorgeous, we are simply marvelous and we rock. She also made us come all the way here. But, if they decide to do something weird or stupid, we can relocate to another restaurant and have a nice dinner without their stupidity. We can stay for the weekend and see the sights.”

“Lena is not stupid.”

Your shrug. “If she does something stupid then she is.” Your nose twitches. “Suggesting this date should be a double was stupid.”

“You’re saying the word stupid too much tonight,” Kara mumbles.

You shrug again. “As I’ve said, this is stupid.”

“Aleeeex!” Your sister whines.

“Karaaaaa!”

Kara pushes you away and the annoyance on her face has replaced the trepidation that was there before. You smirk to yourself, you’ve accomplished your goal. Your sister is no longer a mess of nerves.

“You’re an ass.”

You gasp dramatically. “Kara Zor-El Danvers just said the word ass!” You feign shock. “The world is going to end!”

Kara shoves you again, prompting you to take a step back. “Why do I have you as a sister?!”

You widen your eyes dramatically. Your lower lip jolts out and you pout just like you’ve taught Kara to do when she first came live with you. “Really?” you make your voice lower to a tiny whine. “Kara?”

Your sister looks at the pout, at the widened eyes, at the slightly trembling lips and the pitiful face overall. And she groans. “You don’t play fair!”

You sniff. “I’m not playing anything.”

Kara embraces you. “You’re such a pain in the butt.”

You smile, knowing she can’t see you. You sniff again. “I’m sorry.”

Kara groans. “Oh, my Rao. Alex, stop. We don’t have time for this.”

You nod against her shoulder, feigning crying. “Yo-You’re right. We can’t keep them waiting.”

It’s your turn to push your sister away, slightly. Even if you pushed with all your strength your alien sister wouldn’t move an inch, but Kara, sweet Kara, pretends to be pushed to save your honor.

“Alex!” She exclaims, indignant when instead of your tears she’s faced with your cheeky grin.

“C’mon, Supergirl. I’m actually hungry.” You grab her hand again, pulling her behind you towards the restaurant you’re supposed to meet with Lena and her mysterious ‘second’.

When Kara asked you to accompany her to her first official date with one Lena Luthor you were skeptical and so, so, so weirded out. Kara and Lena have been hanging out with each other for months now and they have brunch at least once a week… why, now that this is considered a date-date, they need you and another one as a buffer?

Lena is amazing, you’ve already tagged along countless of times when they go out to explore the city or to try weird new restaurants. The young CEO and you have even “hang out” on your own, without Kara around due to Supergirl business, in a handful of occasions.

Why did Lena make it clear she would have a date with Kara only if you showed up too while she shows up with a friend? This is indeed stupid.

You keep walking through the busy mall, following the map you memorized when you entered through its gates. You at least were promised free food for your trouble, and knowing Lena, she’s chosen an amazing restaurant to meet… at least the clothes that she sent you this morning are soft and comfy, but accenting your assets. The heels on your feet are too loud in the marble floors and the snug suit you’re wearing draws the attention to males and females all around, making you feel just a little bit better about yourself.

(Stupid police officer that didn’t want to date you because _you’re fresh out of the boat._ Well, her loss.)

Leave it to Lena to choose your wardrobe tonight. Again. Part of you thinks that if Lena chose a fancy restaurant she at least should have chosen something not in a mall, but the rest of you knows that there’s no fancier place in the world than Paris and, of course, that’s where you are.

It’s not like transportation is a problem, meeting in the city of love makes total sense, right?

You rue the day Kara came out as Supergirl for Lena… it was the day Lena started taking you both to such crazy places.

You arrive at the restaurant after walking across practically the whole mall and in the back of your mind, you wonder why Kara landed you two in such a faraway entrance… it’s not like there are not that many alleyways and dark streets surrounding the massive mall.

Looking around you catch the eyes of a man that’s bold enough not to look away from you. The appreciating and the slight lust there makes you sneer and you wonder, again, if Kara made you walk all this to parade you around, as if by doing so she’d prompt someone, anyone, to ask you out.

(It’s flattering, really, that you turn heads, but it’s sometimes too much being seen like a piece of meat before you’re regarded as, well, as _you._ )

This stunt has been done by both Lena and Kara often, asking you to be the one fetching the drinks, making you be the one that goes back to the car to retrieve something “forgotten”, making you be the one that picks up lunch sometimes… all the while wearing whatever clothes Lena sent you that day.

Lena sending you clothes is a common occurrence and the drama that involves you telling her “thanks, but no thanks” is so tiresome that you’ve gotten to the point where you just simply take the clothes and call it a day. If you weren’t sure Lena didn’t see you that way, you’d think she’s trying to get in your pants. And, yeah, Lena is hot, but she’s more like a little, annoying sister than anything else and you can clearly see that Kara is interested in the younger Luthor so, even if you wanted something with Lena, you wouldn’t act on it.

At least your closet has more color in it now.

“Ready?” You ask your sister. The nerves are back and, wow, she is so nervous her hand is clammy in yours.

“N-No.” Kara takes a deep breath, the low-cut dress she’s wearing makes her necklace stand out and the slit at her leg is entrancing. Blue is definitely her color and given the type of fabric and cut, you know she was dressed by Lena too.

You don’t get why she’s nervous. Lena likes her a lot and she’s hot. Why the nerves?

“Relax,” you tell her softly. “I’ve told you, if Lena messes up, we’ll go have a sisters’ date.”

“I’m not worried about Lee,” she mumbles.

“Oh?” That’s new. “If you’re not worried about Lena, then what’s the problem?”

Before she can answer, though, Lena and her companion arrive.

True to her dramatic self, Lena is wearing a dress that matches Kara’s. The cut is the same and her slit is on the opposite side of Kara’s, the color she chose for herself is red and… yep, she’s wearing the matching earrings to Kara’s necklace.

Really, if you didn’t know better you’d say these two are already dating.

“Kara!” Lena squeals and launches to your sister to kiss her cheeks. “So glad you came!”

“I hope this is a good idea.”

Lena slaps Kara’s shoulder with the back of her hand. “Stop it.” She then turns to you and greets you with air kisses to both your cheeks. “Thank you for coming,” she tells you.

You shrug. “You promised food.”

Lena snorts and gestures to her companion. Only now you take the time to see who Lena brought and… holy shit.

She’s gorgeous. Like. Drop-dead gorgeous. Her eyes are dark, shiny and so, so, so wow, so soulful. Her skin is clear and it looks like she has never suffered from pimples or anything else. Lush lips, painted a faint red, are stretched in a small smirk that’s so enticing you just wanna ditch those two idiots and focus solely on her. Her dark hair is pulled back in a high bun and… are necks supposed to be that sexy?

She towers over you with those heels and her natural height, and she’s wearing a white, airy dress that hangs to her in such a way that you’re ready to kneel before her to worship her like the goddess she is.

… wait, what?

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

The fuck is wrong with you?!

No one ever told you, you’d be such a mess when you discovered your sexuality!!!

“Alexandra, meet Diana,” Lena intones. Why is she using your whole name? “Diana, this is Alexandra.”

“A true pleasure, Aleksandra,” the goddess, no, Diana, says in a sultry voice that makes you almost choke in thin air. The way she says your name, how her tongue wraps around it, caressing it, it’s intoxicating. “Lena has spoken much of you.” She offers you her hand.

You are so buying J’onn a life worth of Oreos, it is only thanks to his training that you manage to answer her without making an ass of yourself. “Really?” Your voice is calm and so different from what you’re really feeling. “You have me at a disadvantage… I’m afraid this is the first time I hear of you.” You grab her hand and the smoothness makes you feel hyper aware of the callouses made by your gun in your own palm.

“Really?” She echoes you and the spark of amusement in her eyes is mesmerizing. “That’s a pity. But with all Lena has told me about you, I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”

You snort, amused and so confused. “Lena’s been lying, then. I’m so bad at human interaction that I’m sure you will regret agreeing to this,” you tell her with a vague wave of your hand.

She laughs.

And her laugh, Rao, her laugh is rich and pleasant and soft and liquid and…

Shit.

What have you gotten yourself into?

XxXxX

Lena doesn’t disappoint with the food.

Nor with the company.

She and Kara seclude themselves at one side of the table, leaving Diana and you to entertain yourselves.

Diana and Lena met years ago at a gala to help raise funds for a series of schools for talented children and later on, they kept meeting at different events around the globe. Their friendship is built in their common interest to help minorities and wow, you didn’t know Lena was a patron of so many things.

You also learn that Diana is fluent in several languages and she and you enjoy the appetizers trying to up each other in French, Italian, German, Russian, Japanese and Elvish until she switched to Greek and you have to surrender. The reason that she beats you marvels you and lets your ego feel less wounded: she’s lived the last handful of years in Paris but she’s Greek and has spent a good chunk of time in different countries due to her charitable work.

Diana bares her life to you throughout the main course and dessert, but much to your astonishment, she’s always humble about her achievements. Not only she’s gorgeous and built her fortune on her own, that fortune is so vast she can work almost for free at Le Louvre as a curator in her spare time.

Beauty and smarts… and human rights advocate.

Diana Prince is, apparently, a voice heard all over the world regarding woman rights, human rights, and LGTB+ rights. She’s that woman all organizations want to have as patron and the woman that’s constantly called to give lectures and talks for the younger generation.

But, she doesn’t focus on herself all the time, no. She asks about you, your work, your hobbies, your preference in bikes, your favorite type of dessert. She also defers to you, always asking for your opinion when the conversation turns to politics and social justice.

Hours after arriving, the restaurant is closing and you are forced out. Diana and you exchange numbers and goodbyes and you had so much fun you aren’t be able to say what the hell happened across the table with Kara and Lena.

Overall, the double date is a success and, once you get home after flying via Kara Airlines, you can’t stop thinking on one Diana Prince.

XxXxX

Six months later a call startles you and you have to scramble so the petri-dish in your hand doesn’t end up on the floor.

The ringtone is one you recognize immediately and you grin, answering with all the excitement you’re feeling. “Ma Chérie, j’ai manqué ta voix.” It’s been a week since you last could talk to her.

Her rich laugh sends shivers down your spine like it always does. _“I’ve missed your voice too, ma petite chou.”_

There’s something off, you can tell. Not only there’s an odd echo in the phone, but there’s also some trepidation on her voice… it’s almost like… she is nervous?

The hairs on the back of your neck stand up in attention. Diana Prince is never nervous.

Never.

In the five months you’ve been dating Diana, she’s never been nervous. Not when she asked you out the first time. Not when she kissed you the first time. Not when she asked to officially be your girlfriend. Not when she stayed the night for the first time. Not when she sent her private jet to retrieve you for a long weekend a month ago, knowing you hate being pampered that way. Not when she told you for the first time she loved you.

Your girlfriend is a force to be reckoned with and she’s so sure of herself you are instantly worried.

“Diana, what’s wrong?”

She sighs. _“You know me too well, mon ange.”_

“Diana?”

_“… Remember we told each other that we have secrets? Secrets that we can’t share?”_

You nod. “Yes.” It was maybe on your fifth date after officially becoming an item, when she was talking about a painting she was working on with such love and ferocity, as you two watched a movie in her loft, that you felt so guilty about not sharing your all that you burst out crying.

It was after an emotional week with DEO and you just had a fight with Supergirl and you were so worn out and so frail… you couldn’t risk Diana know you work for the government, you couldn’t put such a target on her back…

So, you cried in her arms and bared yourself to her as much as you could. You told her that you had so many secrets, secrets that you couldn’t share, but that burdened you heavily. So heavily.

She held you, she shushed you, she comforted you.

And she told you she had her own share of secrets, secrets that could possibly hurt you too.

Secret she wasn’t willing to share either.

That night you agreed to be as honest as you could with each other and to know that, no matter what, you had each other backs.

Always.

_“Please don’t be mad, ma souris…”_

“Diana, you’re scaring me.” You have to sit down, images of the worst-case scenarios running in your mind. You’re planning now how you will let J’onn know you’re leaving now. You’re planning which jet you’re “borrowing”. You’re planning which guns to take…

“Aleksandra.” Her voice doesn’t come from the phone and you swirl around to see your girlfriend standing at the entrance of your lab. “Please don’t be mad.”

You blink once, twice, three times, before you look away from her guilty eyes and focus on the rest of her.

Because standing there, is not Diana Prince, millionaire extraordinaire. No, she’s not the woman you’ve got to love and cherish and worship for five months now. No, she’s not the goddess you promised to always follow, to always be her rock.

No.

Because standing there, is Wonder Woman.

XxXxX

Later that night, long after the alien of the week is imprisoned with the help of the amazing Wonder Woman, that there’s a knock on your door.

You know that’s not Kara. One, she never uses the door anymore and, two, Kara’s with Lena in a mountain retreat to rest and relax after this messy ordeal.

You know who it is. Even when she has a key, she has to knock.

Especially now.

You sigh and stand up to let her in. How you wish you had some booze to drink right now.

You’ve been clean for three months, twenty days, fourteen hours and nine minutes… you can’t drink. No. You won’t drink.

You owe it to Kara, to Diana and to yourself.

You open the door and meet your girlfriend. She’s changed out her uniform and she’s in one of your old sweatshirts, the one that’s too big for you to use, and jeans so snug they leave little to the imagination. “Come in.”

She smiles thinly and passes you a box of doughnuts. “Hi,” she says softly.

You smile to her, warmly and take your doughnuts to the couch. “I’m not mad,” you tell easily and honestly the moment she comes and sits next to you.

The startled look on her face makes your heart ache. “You are not?”

You shake your head. “No.” You take a bite of your doughnut and the sugar helps a little with the anxiety and the lack of alcohol.

Swap one addiction with another. You sigh to yourself. At least you work out a lot.

“Then why were you so… distant?”

You look at Diana and sigh again. “I didn’t know how to act,” you confess. Honesty is what’s let you two live across the globe from one another and still love each other. So, it’s not like you’re going to start lying now.

She tilts her head to the side, like a lost puppy. “I don’t think I understand.”

You turn so your legs are touching, but you don’t dare to see her. “I never thought I’d see you at the DEO. I never thought you’d see _me_ at the DEO. My work… I’m not a good person, Diana. I’ve never been… and you…” You snort wetly and sadly. “You’re fucking Wonder Woman. Goodness in the flesh. And I’m… I’m just Alex.”

It’s Diana turn to sigh. “Oh, Aleksandra.”

“I’m being stupid, I know.”

“Yes, mon ange. You’re being stupid.” Diana’s soft and warm hand comes to cup your cheek and she turns your face to her. “I love you, Aleksandra, with all my being. That will never change.”

“You saw me shoot people today.”

“And you saw me almost killing a man today.”

You shrug, the tears falling down your cheeks. “But you didn’t… I can’t say the same for myself.” That last confession is said faintly, scared and so vulnerable. And that’s the cross of the matter… you’re so unworthy of this, literal, goddess’ love.

“Mon ange,” Diana’s voice is soft. “I don’t care if you’ve killed thousands. I still love you. I’ll always love you.”

The huge weight you’ve been carrying on your shoulders melts away and you sag forwards, into your girlfriend’s arms. “Rao, Diana.”

“Shh, ma souris. I’m here. I’m here.”

XxXxX

“Hey, Kara. Is Lee there?”

_“Uh? Sure. Wanna talk to her?”_

“Yes, please.”

“… _Alex? What’s the matter?”_

“Hi, Lee. I… um… I never said thanks. Like, uh, I never thanked you for introducing me to Diana.”

_“… You don’t need to thank me, Alex. It was all Kara’s idea.”_

“Uh. What do you mean?”

“ _Kara met her once and said that you two would be perfect for one another. She asked me to set you two up after our first year anniversary.”_

“Lee… I- I don’t understand… Kara said that date was your first date… that you wouldn’t go on a date with her if I wasn’t there!”

_“…”_

“…”

_“Kara, you useless alien! Come here!”_

“Lee?”

_“Ouch, Lena! No hitting! You’re gonna break your hand again! Alex?! Why is Lena so mad?”_

“… you set me up with Diana? You’ve been dating Lena for years?!?!”

_“Uh? Yeah? To both?”_

“You told me that was your first date! That Lena wouldn’t go on a date if I wasn’t there!”

_“… um… no? I told you that was my first double date and that Lena needed you there. You were needed so you could meet Diana. Why would you think that was my first date with Lee? You’d been third wheel to several of those by then!”_

“Kara!”

_“Alex!”_

“Kara? What did you do to your sister? She’s all red and she’s pacing around.”

_“Diana? Uh… apparently, Alex didn’t know Lee and I were dating? How can she be that clueless?”_

“Oh, mon age. Please, never change.”

_“…”_

“…”

_“Please tell me you didn’t just kiss my sister while on the phone with me.”_

“…”

_“Diana!”_

“…”

_“Oh, Rao. That sounds so gross!”_

“…”

_“Ew!”_


End file.
